farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Cry 5
27 March 2018 |platform = *PC (Steam , UPlay ) *Xbox One *Playstation 4 |engine = Dunia Engine 2 |rating = * Mature * PEGI 18 |mode = *Single-Player / Co-Op (Story) *Multiplayer Deathmatch / Co-Op (Arcade) |protagonist = *The Junior Deputy (Main Story, Dead Living Zombies DLC, Arcade) *Wendell Redler (Hours of Darkness DLC) *Nick Rye (Lost On Mars DLC) |genre = *Action-Adventure *First-Person Shooter *Open World }} Far Cry 5 (stylized as FARCRY 5) is the fifth numerical game in the ''Far Cry'' series. It was released on 27 March 2018 worldwide for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and PC.2017 May 16, IGN: New Assassin's Creed, Far Cry, The Crew 2 Coming Within the Next Year. Retrieved 2017 May 17. It is set in the fictional Hope County, Montana, USA.2017 May 22, Polygon: Far Cry 5’s first teaser welcomes you to Montana. Polygon, accessed on 2017 May 24 Plot The remote community of Hope County, Montana, has been taken over by the cult Project at Eden's Gate, led by Joseph Seed and his siblings. Following the uploading of several videos exposing Eden's Gate of their actions by 3 bloggers to save Hope County, the U.S. Marshal Service issue an arrest warrant for Joseph Seed. Marshall Burke, along with Sheriff Whitehorse, Deputy Pratt, Deputy Hudson, and a junior deputy arrive in the county to arrest Joseph. Shortly after bringing him to their helicopter, one of Joseph’s followers brings it down, jumping directly into the rotors and crashing the helicopter. Cultists quickly arrive, rescuing Joseph and kidnapping the Sheriff, Hudson and Pratt with the Junior Deputy and Burke escaping to safety. After escaping, the Deputy finds Burke hiding in a nearby trailer house, only for them to be found by cultists minutes later. After a shoot out, Burke and the Deputy attempt to escape the cultists, which results in Burke being kidnapped while the Deputy is rescued by Dutch. The Deputy later sets out to reclaim the county from the grip of the militaristic cult along with the help of The Resistance. Assisting the Deputy are several allies with their own personal grudges against Eden's Gate, including local pastor Jerome Jeffries, bush pilot and mechanic Nick Rye and bartender Mary May Fairgrave, and of course Hurk. Some of these provide quests, some will help you in combat. Missions & Open World Activities There are different types of missions on Far Cry 5. * Story Missions - These main story missions advance the player through the game. These are to do with the storyline and you can now choose any paths of the storyline and take down each Cult Herald. * Side Missions - The player can talk to characters and locals and do other objectives for them. * Clutch Nixon - The player races in a certain type of vehicle while going through red, white and blue misty rings with white stars on them to give the player extra time to get to the goal. * Prepper Stashes '- The player can investigate a place to find a secret stash, that will grant various rewards. * '''Liberate Outposts '- The player can liberate cult outposts and help the resistance. * '''Hostage Rescue - The player can save and help hostages from the cult. * Cult Property - The player can destroy Cult Property. Shrines, Wolf Beacons Gameplay As for a Far Cry game the open world first person shooter remains the same, but with many new features such as customizable vehicles and fully operational planes with dogfights. For the first time in the series, Far Cry 5 offers full character customization. The hunting system and the ecosystem is back along with fishing but with far less exotic animals. As opposed to previous Far Cry games, the player progresses by amassing 'Resistance points' from story missions, side missions as well as destroying and impairing the cult and its property. When they gain enough points in a certain region, (10,000 for Jacob Seed and 13,000 for John and Faith Seed) the player then confronts the respective lieutenant of that region where they kill them and subsequently blow up their bunker to liberate the area from the cult. After killing all three, the Father, Joseph Seed confronts the player. Through the use of Resisitance points, the player is able to freely liberate the regions at their own pace. Despite the subtle hint to start in John's region first, the player is able to explore (and potentially devastate) any of the regions they choose right at the start of the game, after freeing Dutch's island. Multiplayer Co-op Co-op is an available in Far Cry 5, but it works differently than before. In this game, players can open their gameplay session to friends who can then join them at any time. This works on XBox Live, Uplay, and PSN. Joining a friend can be done after after both players have finished the missions on Dutch's Island in their own game. Cross-platform play is not available in Far Cry 5, so players wanting to play together will have to be friends on the same platform. To open your game for friends to join anytime, go to Options in the main menu, then Gameplay. Turn the option 'Open In-game Party' to On. This will allow players in your friend's list to join your game without a direct invitation. To specifically invite a player, they must be on the host's friend's list. Go to the in-game menu (the one with Inventory, Roster, etc.) and choose the second to last icon at the top. This will bring up the Online options. Use the option 'Invite Friends' on the right, then select a player from the Friend's List and invite them. Players can co-op through the rest of the campaign minus a little at the end. The second player can drive vehicles, fly planes and communicate with the host player. They can collect loot from their gameplay. Unfortunately however, none of their mission progression will be saved to their character. Once they return to their own game, they will need to complete the same content themselves for credit. Far Cry Arcade Far Cry Arcade is a multiplayer mode and a map editor mode. With it, you can create your own maps to multiplayer and singleplayer and share your creations to the community. In the map editor, there are infinite possibilities, for example there will be assets from Far Cry 4, Far Cry Primal' and ''Far Cry 5 and other Ubisoft games too. Far Cry 5 has an extensive map editor, featuring NPC routine controls, geography, buildings, weapon placement, and more among the suite of editing options. Maps are created in 2 styles - singleplayer and co op or multiplayer. Maps are constructed in single player based on four presets, journey (start to exit win condition), assault (npc enemy clearing), outpost (similar to assault), and bounty hunt (where win condition is set on a single npc). Multiplayer maps are typically focused on deathmatch score settings. Assets in the map editor include games from the Far Cry series, as well as Assassin's Creed and Watch Dogs. Endings '''Alternate Prologue Ending: In the prologue, where you go to arrest Joseph Seed, if you don’t press to arrest him for 5 minutes, Sheriff Whitehouse will abandon the mission. As you, the sheriff and the deputies leave, U.S. Marshal Burke states to have you all arrested, but Whitehorse tells him this mission would be suicide. Resist: Reaching the compound, Joseph Seed controls all of the Deputy's allies with Bliss and gives the player a choice to leave. If you choose to resist, Joseph makes the Deputy fight against your allies. After defeating Joseph, a nuclear bomb explodes in Hope County, but leaving enough time for the Deputy, Sheriff Whitehorse, Deputy Hudson, Deputy Pratt and Joseph to get into a vehicle and make their way to Dutch's bunker. After an intense race, the vehicle crashes into a fallen tree, resulting in the deaths of Whitehorse, Hudson and Pratt. The Deputy wakes up in the burning car only to have Joseph Seed pick them up while singing "Amazing Grace" once more. Joseph carries The Deputy into Dutch's bunker and they pass out. When the Deputy wakes up they realize they are handcuffed to a bed, and quickly notices Joseph inside the bunker. Joseph had killed Dutch who is now the ground next to you. Joseph, in the end proven he was right, tells the Deputy that despite having killed his whole family, that they are now his family and together they will march on to the Eden's Gate in the new world. Walk Away: Reaching the compound, Joseph Seed controls all of the Deputy's allies with Bliss and gives you a choice to leave. If you agree to leave, Joseph lets Sheriff Whitehorse, Deputy Hudson and Deputy Pratt go with the Deputy to a cult vehicle to escape. Hudson questions the whole ordeal but Whitehorse tells her to “get in the goddamn truck.” As they drive away, Whitehorse explains to Hudson that they’re going to bring the National Guard back to save the county before turning on the radio. The radio begins to play the song (Only You by the Platters, 1955) used by Jacob on his captives to kill each other, and the screen turns red as Whitehorse asks the Deputy what’s wrong. Editions There are six different editions of the game available for pre-order. *Preorder Bonus - Digital Items *Standard - The base game. *Deluxe - Includes the Deluxe Pack, which consists of the Big Game Hunter Pack and the Ace Pilot Pack. *Gold - Includes the Deluxe Pack and the Season Pass. *The Father Edition - Includes Deluxe Pack and the Season Pass and The Father Figurine *Mondo Edition - Includes the Vinyl Soundtrack *Hope County, MTCollector's Case - Includes a Deer Skull in resin *Resistance Edition - An edition exclusive to "GameStop", same as Gold edition + physical collectibles far-cry-5-preorder-bonus.jpg|Preorder Bonus deluxe-edition.jpg|Deluxe Edition far-cry-5-editiogold_1520430068.jpg|Gold Edition father.jpg|The Father Edition mondo.jpg|Mondo Edition hope.jpg|Hope County, MT Collector's Case resistance.jpg|Resistance Edition Gallery Screenshot far_cry_5_2.jpg|Bull far_cry_5_1.jpg|Fishing 52523543513szagsdhreg.jpg|Guns for hire 346345sfgtdfbnvg523qa.jpg|Plane far_cry_5_3.jpg|Vista fc_fangs-for-hire-538x300_72q_ncsa.jpg|Boomer and Peggies Concept Art FC5_ConceptArt_1.png|Concept Art : Peggies in Hope County FC5_ConceptArt_2.png|Concept Art : Carmina, Nick Rye's plane FC5_ConceptArt_3.png|Concept Art : Church FC5_ConceptArt_4.png|Concept Art : Holland Valley Key Art Casey Seagal with Nick Rye.jpg|Nick Rye and Casey Fixman appears in key art FC5 screenshot (12).jpg FC5 screenshot (4).jpg FC5 screenshot (3).jpg FC5 screenshot (15).jpg FC5 screenshot (5).jpg FC5 screenshot (10).jpg FC5 screenshot (17).jpg FC5 screenshot (7).jpg FC5 screenshot (6).jpg Faith Seed Bliss.jpg Angel.jpg FC5 screenshot (2).jpg FC5 screenshot (13).jpg Jayden-bell-jacob-seed-far-cry-5-z140.jpg Other 5c8ee43ehkh4356228b45672.jpg|Preorder bonus sbgold.jpg|Steelbook Gold Edition Trivia *This marks the first Far Cry game to be set in North America, particularly the rural United States. *It's the first Far Cry game to feature operational planes within the open world. *It is also the first game in the franchise to feature a fully customizable protagonist. *The director of Far Cry 5 is Dan Hay, who was one of the lead producers on Far Cry 3. *It is the only Far Cry Game to have drop-in drop-out co-op multiplayer. *It features assets from Far Cry 4, Far Cry Primal, Far Cry 5, and other Ubisoft games in the Map Editor. *There will be more map editor objects, audio, and environment changing ability for the first time in Far Cry 5. *It is also the first Far Cry game to compel players into spending real world currency for in-game items like prestige weapons, vehicles and player outfit, although the use of real-world currency is not the only way to obtain the items. Reception *''Far Cry 5'' has come under fire for portraying American cultists as the main antagonists, due to contrast with Christian evangelicals. The game has also been accused of plagiarizing Red Barrels' Outlast 2 and Irrational Games' BioShock Infinite. Other points of criticism from PETA were centered around realistic fishing and bull mutilation quests. *Liberal journalist were offended at various portions of the game, due to its conservative nature. They feel as if the game hasn't involved enough politics, while others feel like it has too much politics. The journalists also pointed out Hurk's father and his statements. References pt-br:Far Cry 5 ja: